Childhood Promise
by xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx
Summary: A childhood promise of marriage by the Prince has never been forgotten even after 10 years. Yaoi in future chapters, and self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it!**

**Ch 1: The Promise**

The young boy lay curdled into a ball on his side, as the other children's feet kicked him hard.

"Stupid gob, how dare how dare you go spreading lies about the prince!" A young girl swiftly kicked him in the stomach.

"I wasn't lying, he told me himself!" The bruised boy persisted, letting out a cry of pain as a blow landed squarely on his jaw.

"Shut up you liar!" A boy kicked him in the back of the head. "The prince would never say he liked a fag like you!"

"did say say he liked me! He said he loved me, and that someday he'd marry me!" The blood covered child cried.

"Hey, what's going on here?" An older boy, maybe six-teen asked, he was obviously the brother of one of the abusers.

"This bugger's been calling the a fag like him!" The boy who had been kicking him in the shins replied.

The teen picked up the nearly unconscious boy by his shirt collar. "You should be hung for high treason." The small boy was already unconscious when the blow hit his cheek.

_It was a sunny day when he met the prince._

It was down by the small stream, and he was trying to catch fish. The water was cold on his small hands, but it didn't matter, he was just so hungry. That was when the saw the blonde locks as a hand reached down and touched his in the water. It felt warm and soft under the rushing current.

"Hello, what are you doing out here?" The blonde smiled at him and he couldn't help blushing.

"I'm trying to catch fish, who are you?"

"My name's Mello" The blonde smiled at him again

"I'm Matt" The boy blushed as red as his hair.

"It's nice to meet you Matt" Mello looked a little older then Matt, and was a few inches taller. "So what's that short for? Mattie?"

"W-What?!" Matt stuttered, blushing even deeper.

"Well you don't expect me to believe your parents gave their daughter a boys name." Mello stated matter-of-factly, still smiling.

"I-I'm not a girl!" Matt face was now the color of pure blood, and it was hard to tell were his Face ended and his hair began.

"Oh!" Mello blushed a pink hue. "I, uh- sorry, you just look really pretty, and I thought you just had short hair, sorry."

Matt looked down at the ground. "You- you think I'm pretty?"

"Well, yeah" Mello blushed deeper taking a step towards Matt. "Um, Matt... Can I, um, can I kiss you?"

Matt looked up at the blonde. "But I told you, I'm a boy."

"I know, but... I want to kiss you Matt, please." Mello grasped Matt's shoulders.

"M-Mello, uh, okay." Matt barely got the words out before Mello's lips pressed against his. It was soft and warm and it made Matt feel like there was butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

"Ah!" Matt gasped, pulling away.

"I-I'm sorry Matt! Did you not like it?!" Mello looked at him concerned.

"N-No I liked it, I-I liked it a lot!" Matt smiled leaning into Mello for another kiss, even more amazing then the first.

"Matt, my mother says that when you kiss someone, it means you love them" Mello looked deeply into Matt's eyes and was captivated by how green they were. "Matt I love you, and I promise one day, I'll marry you!"

"You-You will?!"

"I swear on the royal crown of our king, some day I will make you my bride." Mello grabbed Matt's hands. There was the sound of a horse drawn carriage approaching quickly.

"I have to go now." Mello started to leave but Matt grasped at his hand not wanting to lose him. Mello smiled. "I swear I'll come back, just wait for me."

Mello then ran off toward the carriage, were Matt could hear the distinct voice of an older man.

"Prince Keehl, where did you run off to? Your parents have called and wish to have you back home. Please hurry."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" Mello said indifferently. Matt watched as the royal carriage head toward the palace.

"I... I kissed... Prince Michael Keehl."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy! Rate and review.**

**Ch 2: Reunited**

The rain was coming down hard. Despite this fact the cigarette still burned as Matt inhaled the smoke. He knew it was a nasty habit, but why care, besides it made him feel good, and not a lot in this world did.

'Dirt poor, no family, no friends' Matt thought, looking up at the sky. It hasn't rained in awhile, so it was actually a nice sight for him. "Just a apron use from ten years ago from a lying prince."

Matt flicked the cigarette butt to the ground, stomping on it as he walked away. After he had met the prince, he thought hIs life would get better. Maybe he would have a home, maybe he wouldn't be alone anymore, maybe, just maybe he would be happy for once in his life.

"Idiotic dreams of an eight-year-old." Matt couldn't help but snicker at how childish he had been, going so far as to tell others And earning his abuse.

'He'll come back, he's just busy, he wouldn't lie' Matt nearly broke out in a fit of laughter at the excuses he would make for the bastard. Then he remembered where he was and caught himself.

'Thats right, can't ruin my image by acting like some bloody school girl.' Matt dug his hands into his pockets, were he felt the cold metal of his handgun. It was a simple FN Herstal FNP-9, a common gun for the outer providence of the kingdom.

'Though it works just as we'll as any other gun would.' Matt chuckled checking the safety. suddenly a larger man shot at Matt, grazing his left arm. 'Damn, another one of there's bloody gang men trying to earn street cred'

Matt shot the man in his side, successfully bringing him to his knees. Walking over, he pointed the gun between the mans eyes. "Disgusting swine like you make me sick."

Matt moved the gun from his head and snatched away the one him his hands. "I'm not going to kill you, but I'll take this, you won't be needing it."

Matt left to go to the pawn shop where he sold the gun. "Nice amount of cash for such an saver age weapon."

the shop keeper smiled at him. "If that's how you feel, I'm happy taking some if it back." He began to laugh, but was silenced by Matt's glare. As he left Matt could hear the distant sound of police sirens. He dashes into an alley and was swallowed up by the inky blackness.

'What a boring town, so plain and simple, everyday's the same, someone dies, someone's born, someone's broken. So predictable, it's like some cliché movie that just keeps playing over and over again. It's enough to drive you insane.' As he walked the rain soaked his clothes.

There was the shuffling of boots on concrete and a bright light assaulted Matt's eyes. It was just another time he thanked god for his goggles.

"we have been searching for a man under the description of 5'9, red hair, green eyes covered by goggles, wearing a stripped shirt and frayed jeans. You are a perfect match. We are going to have to ask you to please come with us."

'Police, I didn't think that thug would be dumb enough to call them.' Matt signed before lifting up his goggles. "And if I refuse?"

"Then we will be forced to shoot." A young officer stepped forward aiming his gun at the ready. "Drop your weapons."

Matt pulled out his gun and slowly put it on the ground.

"Kick it over to us."

"Gladly." Matt swiftly pulled a pin from the gun with the toe of his boot and kicked it to the officers were it exploded.

'Idiots! They really didn't think I'd have a backup plan.' Running the way he'd come, Matt turned sharply only to be brought to his knees.

"God, why do we even have the police if their to incompetent to capture suspects." A hand reached down and grabbed Matt by his hair. Emerald green eyes met ice blue, that suddenly filled with recognition. The mans grip tightened. "Who are you girl?!"

His blonde hair fell I front of his face. "Answer me girl!"

"Damn you're dense, I've told you before girls boy!" Matt looked up at him smiling. "It's nice to see you again Prince Keehl, or should I say Mello?"


End file.
